Our Stories
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Kumpulan cerita pendek berisikan kehidupan sehari-hari Levi dan Eren. Dari yang manis sampai yang ambigu. Warning:OOC
1. Chapter 1

Salam kenal semua saya baru pertama kali membuat cerita difandom ini. Cerita ini berisi 5 buah cerita pendek tentang hubungan Levi dan Eren. Dan soal urutan disetiap judulnya tidak sesuai alfabet dan tidak saling berhubungan. Jadi tanpa menunggu waktu lebih lama lagi, silahkan dinikmati(?)..

.

**Our Stories**

**By : Rakshapurwa**

**Rate : T**

**Genre: Campuran**

**Pair : Levi x Eren**

**Warning : OOC, dan typo**

**Masih ingin membaca?**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yaoi**

Eren sedang membaca sebuah _manga_ yang ia ambil secara diam-diam dari kamar Armin, sahabat baiknya. Namun entah mengapa walaupun Eren sudah membacanya berulang kali dia tetap tak mengerti akan isi cerita manga tersebut.

"Memangnya sesama lelaki bisa berpacaran? Terus ini mereka lagi ngapain ya, kok telanjang begitu?"

Oh rupanya Eren sedang membaca sebuah _manga yaoi_. Pantas saja dia bingung, Eren'kan belum berpengalaman.

Eren yang sedang sibuk membaca tidak menyadari keberadaan seseorang yang baru saja memasuki rumahnya. Dengan tiba-tiba sepasang lengan memeluknya dari belakang, dan sebuah kepala bersender dibahunya. Membuat Eren hampir bereriak histeris.

"Apa yang kau lihat Eren?"

Syukurlah hanya Rivaille, tetangga anehnya. Rivaille memang suka tiba-tiba masuk kedalam rumah Eren tanpa permisi dulu. Mungkin dia sudah menganggap rumah Eren adalah rumah kedua bginya.

"ne...Rivaille-_san_ apakah sesama laki-laki bisa berpacaran? Terus ini mereka lagi melakukan apa? Aku tidak mengerti, bisa kau menjelaskannya padaku?"

Untuk sesaat Rivaille merasa tubuhnya menengang. Awalnya ia ingin menjelaskan kepada Eren hanya dengan kata-kata saja, tetapi sebuah ide nista muncul dikepalanya. Bukankah kalau dipraktekkan akan lebih mengerti?

"Bagaimana kalau aku menjelaskannya dikamar? Agar aku lebih leluasa 'menjelaskannya' padamu."

.

**Coklat**

Eren terlihat sedang membuat sesuatu didapur, dia tampak serius sekali. Sedangkan dibelakangnya terlihat Rivaille sedang duduk diam sambil memperhatikannya. Awalnya Rivaile hanya berniat mengunjungi Eren sebentar. Tetapi begitu melihat Eren yang memakai sebuah penjepit rambut diponinya serta sebuah apron terhias rapi ditubuhnya, Rivaile jadi tidak ingin cepat pulang.

"Rivaille-_san_ maukah kau mencicipi coklat ini?"

Rupanya sejak tadi Eren membuat coklat, salahkan Jean yang memaksa Eren untuk membuatnya.

'_aku mau makan coklat Eren. Kau buatkan untukku aku tidak punya uang untuk beli.' _

Eren sebenarnya ingin saja menolak, tetapi setelah ia berpikir matang-matang kalau membuat coklat sendiri uang yang dikeluarkan tidak akan banyak daripada langsung membeli coklat diminimarket. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk menyanggupi permintaan Jean.

"Aku tidak suka manis."

Rivaille tidak berbohong, dia memang tidak menyukai makanan manis. Namun ucapannya itu membuat Eren sedih, padahal ia sudah membuat beberapa untuk tetangganya itu. kalau Rivaile tidak suka coklat tak ada gunanya ia membuat.

"Baiklah aku aka mencicipinya, tapi dengan satu syarat."

Eren kembali ceria, tetapi sedetik kemudian dia tampak bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Rivaille. Memangnya syaratnya apa? Semoga tidak sulit...

"Aku ingin memakan coklat itu langsung dari mulutmu, Eren."

.

**Pedophil**

Seorang kakek memberikan sebuah apel kepada Eren. Karena memang dasar Eren itu polos, ia langsung memakan apel itu tanpa curiga sedikit pun. Namun setelah apel itu telah habis dimakan, Eren merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan tubuhnya.

Benar saja kini tubuhnya dipenuhi dengan cahaya yang menyilaukan dan ketika cahaya itu menghilang Eren bukanlah Eren yang biasanya. Tubuhnya mengecil, membuatnya tampak seperti anak berusia 5 tahun. Eren menatap horor tubuhnya, lalu berganti menatap kakek-kakek dihadapannya meminta penjelasan.

Alih-alih menjawab sang kakek malah membuka topi besar yang ia kenakan, memperlihatkan wajah tampan miliknya. Ah Eren kena tipu, itu bukanlah kakek-kakek tapi itu hanyalah tetangga anehnya yang diketahui seorang ilmuan dan suka sekali melakukan _cosplay_.

"Kenyapa kau berbuat beginyi Libai-_san_?"

"Karena aku lapar Eren, aku ingin 'memakanmu' ."

.

**Lesu**

Eren tampak lesu sekali saat memasuki kelas, membuat teman-teman merasa khawatir. Tidak biasanya dia begitu, Eren yang biasanya adalah anak yang _hiper_ dan banyak bicara apalagi kalau sudah bertemu dengan Jean.

Tapi tidak untuk hari ini Eren hampir seharian diam saja, bahkan matanya tidak fokus pada pelajaran yang diberikan oleh guru didepannya. Eren hanya terlihat memandang keluar jendela seakan diluar sana ada sesuatu yang menyenagkan tengah terjadi.

Armin yang sudah merasa gatal pun akhirnya bertanya pada Eren.

"Eren apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau sedang sakit?"

Eren tidak langsung menjawab, ia malah menghela nafas sambil sesekali memijit pinggulnya. Membuat Armin makin penasaran.

"Aku hanya kurang tidur Armin."

Eren kembali menatap keluar jendela, tidak menghirau kan Armin yang tampak bingung disebelahnya. Yang Eren pikirkan hanya kejadian tadi malam yang membuatnya jadi seperti ini.

'_Kalau rivaille-san pakai alat-alat aneh itu lagi, aku tidak akan memberinya jatah selama seminggu.'_

.

**Pelukan **

Rivaille baru saja pulang kerja dan memasuki rumah keduanya (red:rumah Eren) dengan sedikit tidak bersemangat. Hari ini ia harus menangani banyak laporan dari atasannya yang sedang agak sensi karena semalam atasannya tidak mendapat jatah dari kekasih blondenya. Rivaille mendesah lelah. Eren menyadari ada yang tiidak beres pada diri Rivaille pun menghampirinya.

Kini Rivaille sedang duduk disofa sambil sesekali mengumpat atasannya itu. Tetapi tak lama suasana hati Rivaille sedikit membaik begitu melihat malaikat manisnya berdiri didepannya. Dengan segera Rivaille memeluk pinggang ramping itu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada perut Eren.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Rivaille-_san_? Mau kubuatkan sesuatu?"

Rivaille hanya menggelengkan kepala, membuat Eren tersenyum kecil seraya mengusap lembut surai hitam milik Rivaille.

"Kalau begitu aku akan tetap disini menemanimu."

Mendengar ucapan Eren membuat Rivaille langsung menatapnya, kemudian dengan tiba-tiba ia menarik tubuh Eren sehingga Eren terjatuh kedalam pelukannya. Eren terkejut dengan rona merah menghiasi pipi tembemnya.

"Ri-Rivaille-_san_..?"

"Tetaplah seperti ini Eren."

Eren sudah tidak bisa menolak lagi, lapipula rasanya hangat. Dengan perlahan Eren membalas pelukan Rivaille, membagi kehangatan tubuhnya.

Ya...sesekali melakukan hal seperti ini menyenangkan juga...

.

**Tamat/TBC?**

**.**

Maaf kalau cerita ini agak aneh dan juga pendek, saya memang belum terlalu bisa membuat romance *bows*

Kalau ada typo atau ada keambiguan kata mohon dimaklumi saya membuatnya kebut hehe

Sekian cuap-cuap saya.. adakah yang mau meembaca dan mereview cerita ini? #tatapan memelas Eren

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin punya Isayama Hajime**_**.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hai saya kembali lagi, walaupun saya masih merasa chapter kali ini pun masih pendek (pundung). Saya masih belajar membuat cerita jenis(?) ini. Jadi tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi silahkan dinikmati(?)

.

**Our Stories**

**By : Rakshapurwa**

**Rate : T**

**Genre: Campuran**

**Pair : Levi x Eren**

**Warning : OOC, dan typo**

**Masih ingin membaca?**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

.

Pisang

Eren biasanya makan secara brutal, semuanya dilahap habis tanpa mementingkan makanan apa saja yang telah dimakannya. Namun siang itu ia tampak berbeda, memang makanan utama dia habis kan seperti biasa hanya saja untuk makanan penutupnya dia terlihat begitu 'menghayati'. Makanan penutup kali ini adalah buah dan entah ada angin apa kantin sekolah menyediakan buah pisang yang ukurannya lumayan besar.

Armin yang merasa penasaran terus memperhatikan sahabatnya tersebut, ia merasa cara makan Eren salah. Mana ada orang yang makan pisang dengan dijilat, lalu diemut baru digigit. Sebenarnya Eren mau apa sih...

"Eren, kenapa makan pisangnya 'dihayati' begitu?"

"Oh aku lagi latihan, Min. Supaya nanti malam gak kegigit lagi."

.

Kucing

Sejak tadi yang dibicarakan oleh Eren adalah seekor hewan berambut(?) halus, berkaki empat dan bertelinga mungil, sebut saja kucing. Ya itu semua gara-gara Jean, ia baru saja membeli kucing baru berwarna putih polos. Eren yang memang meyukai kucing dibuat tergila-gila, ia menggendong, memeluk, bahkan mencium kucing tersebut. Membuat yang punya kucing hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

Rivaille yang mendengarkan curhatan Eren tentang kucing sedari tadi hanya diam saja. Sebenarnya sih dia merasa cemburu, masa kucing diperlakukan seperti itu, sedangkan ia belum pernah sekalipun merasa kan ciuman eren. Malah pegangan tangan saja belum pernah, makin gondok lah Rivaille.

"Ne Rivaille-_san_ aku ingin punya kucing."

"Kalau begitu aku saja yang menjadi 'kucing'mu."

"Hm... barusan kau bilang apa, Rivaille-_san_?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

.

Bertengkar

Jam sudah menunjukkan waktunya pulang sekolah, hanya saja Eren merasa malas sekali untuk pulang kerumah. Ia tidak mau melihat Rivaille saat ini, perasaannya masih kacau akibat pertengkaran semalam.

"Haruskah aku minta maaf?"

Pertengkaran kecil mereka dimulai karena hal kecil pula, Eren lupa menyambut Rivaille saat pulang kerja kemarin. Eren saat itu sedang asik memainkan game barunya sampai tidak menyadari keberadaan Rivaille sama sekali. Rivaille maunya sih tidak ambil pusing masalah tersebut hanya saja kalau kau didiami selama sejam lebih oleh orang yang kau suka padahal kau baru pulang kerja dan dia malah asik main game sampai melupakanmu, apa kau masih berpikir tidak akan marah?

Eren tau ia salah hanya saja sifat egoisnya muncul diwaktu yang tidak tepat. Jadi ya seperti sekarang ini dari kemarin mereka belum berbicara lagi satu sama lain.

"Oi mau sampai kapan kau disini, Eren? Kau mau menginap.."

"Hei Jean...kalau kau marahan dengan 'seseorang' kau sebaiknya melakukan apa biar dia memaafkanmu?"

Jean tampak bingung dengan pertanyaan Eren namun kemudian sebuah ide 'brilian' muncul dikepalanya. Ya ide yang benar-benar 'brilian'...

"Kalau yang kau maksud 'seseorang' itu ada Rivaille-_san_, kau tinggal _striptease_ saja didepannya... mudahkan?"

.

Dekat

Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini Eren suka sekali berada didekat Rivaille, ia terkadang sampai tertidur sambil bersender dipundak Rivaille atau bahkan sampai memeluknya. Rivaille yang merasa penasaran pun bertanya pada Eren tapi yang ditanya malah selalu menjawab tidak tau sambil memasang muka polos andalannya.

Eren sendiri jujur, ia juga tidak mengetahui alasan mengapa ia suka sekali berdekatan dengan Rivaille. Yang Eren tau ia merasa sangat nyaman dan hangat saat bersama Rivaille, membuatnya tak mau berjauhan dan selalu ingin didekatnya.

Kalau bisa sih untuk selamanya...

.

Cinta

Eren tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan cinta, padahal Armin sudah menjelaskan berulang kali tentang hal tersebut. Eren sebenarnya mengerti cinta itu adalah perasaan ingin memiliki tapi yang dia bingungkan kenapa sampai muncul perasaan seperti itu.

Apakah kalau ia merasa ingin memiliki Rivaille itu artinya cinta? Apakah saat ia ingin memeluk dan berdekatan dengan Rivaille itu cinta? Apakah saat Rivaille menciumnya dan jantungnya berdetak kencang itu cinta? Ataukah saat Rivaille menyatakan perasaan padanya itu cinta?

Eren tidak tau, tapi ia sangat ingin mempelajari hal itu. Karena Eren ingin tau apakah ia juga mencintai Rivaille seperti Rivaille mencintai dirinya.

.

Lidah

Kata Armin kalau ciuman dikening dan dipipi itu artinya sayang, kalau ciuman dimata itu artinya orang tersebut tak ingin berpisah denganmu,dan kalau dibibir artinya cinta. Tapi ada satu ciuman yang Armin tidak bisa jelaskan, salah kan Eren dan pertanyaan absurdnya..

"Kalau ciuman dibibir tapi lidah ikutan 'main' artinya apa?"

.

**TBC?**

.

Saya gak tau harus komen apa yang jelas cerita ini aneh #nangis

Saya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada semuanya yang sudah mau membaca bahkan mereview cerita saya ini. Terima kasih banyak... #terharu

Saya rasa sekian cuap-cuap dari saya, ada yang mau mereview? #senyum mesum Rivaille(?)

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin punya Isayama Hajime**_**.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Halo saya kembali lagi, dan ini merupakan chapter 3 dari cerita _Our Stories. _Saya mau minta maaf terlebih dahulu karena cerita kali ini cukup banyak terdapat percakapan didalamnya. Jadi kalau yang tidak suka saya minta maaf. Oke, tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Selamat menikmati(?) dan semoga terhibur...

.

**Our Stories**

**By : Rakshapurwa**

**Rate : T**

**Genre: Campuran**

**Pair : Levi x Eren**

**Warning : OOC, dan typo, banyak percakapan**

**Masih ingin membaca?**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jatuh**

Sebuah insiden kecil baru saja terjadi di apartemen Eren. Insiden yang disebabkan oleh lantai yang licin telah menelan korban, yaitu Rivaille dan Eren. Mereka tidak sampai dilarikan kerumah sakit sih hanya saja gara-gara lantai licin tersebut Rivaille yang sedang berjalan terpeleset dan secara tidak sengaja menarik Eren ikut terjatuh bersamanya.

Sehingga bisa kita lihat posisi mereka terlihat ambigu. Tubuh mereka saling timpa, dimana Rivaille diatas dan Eren dibawah. Benar-benar posisi yang greget(?).

"Hm...Rivaille-_san_...ada yang ingin kukatakan."

Wajah Eren bersemu merah, membuat Rivaille yang berada diatasnya berdoki-doki(?) ria.

"Ya apa itu?"

"Rivaille-_san_...hm...a..aku malu mengatakannya..."

"Katakan saja Eren..."

"Hm...itu...Ri-Rivaille-_san..."_

"Ya..?

"Hm...ka-kayaknya ada yang 'bangun' deh..."

.

**Dada **

"Armin aku baru sadar kalau dada wanita dan pria itu sama saja."

"Apa maksudmu, Ren? Bukannya beda?"

"Sama kok...sama-sama bisa buat 'menyusui'."

.

**Majalah**

Eren yang terkenal polos dan juga alim kini tengah membaca sebuah majalah yang berisikan foto-foto wanita seksi berbikini. Mulai dari yang tertutup(?) sampai yang terbuka telah Eren lihat sejak tadi. Lihat saja pipi tembemnya sudah sangat merah karena malu, gerah dan sesak nafas(?).

"Eren, kenapa kau membaca majalah itu?"

Eren kaget mendengar ucapan tiba-tiba diri Rivaille, salahkan dirinya yang keasyikan membaca sampai-sampai tidak menyadari keberadaan Rivaille.

"I-ini bukan punyaku, Reiner yang meminjamkannya padaku."

Rivaille menulis catatan untuk memberi Reiner pelajaran tambahan(?) jika mereka bertemu nanti.

"Kenapa dia meminjamkannya padamu?"

"Jean bilang aku bukan laki-laki sejati kalau belum membaca majalah seperti ini."

Catatan lagi, Rivaille akan memberikan sebuah kejutan 'cantik' pada Jean nanti.

"Jangan baca majalah aneh itu lagi, buang sana."

Eren sebenarnya mau menolak perintah Rivaille, habisnya kalau ia membuang majalah itu nanti siapa yang bakal membayar ganti rugi ke Reiner. Tapi kalau Eren menolak perintah Rivaille, entah hukuman apa yang akan menantinya.

Eren pun dengan berat hati beranjak dari sofa yang ia duduki. Namun entah mengapa tiba-tiba sebuah pertanyaan lewat(?) diotaknya.

"Anu...Rivaille-_san_ tidak suka wanita berpakaian seksi ya?"

Rivaille menatap Eren sekilas. Seperti ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu...

"Aku lebih suka melihat kau yang berpakaian seksi dibandingkan melihat wanita-wanita itu."

.

**Tebak-tebakan**

"Oy Eren, aku punya tebak-tebakan buatmu. Aku yakin kau tidak bisa menjawabnya."

"Apa! Jangan meremehkanku, Jean."

"Kalau begitu coba jawab ini...buah...buah apa yang enak diemut? "

"Hah buah yang enak diemut? Hm...buah mangga?"

"Salah."

"Buah apel...buah jeruk...buah manggis.."

"Salah."

"Buah anggur."

"Salah."

"Hm...Ah.. aku tau kalau menurutku sih buah yang enak diemut itu buah..."

"Buah apa? cepat jawab."

"Tentu saja buah 'pisang' milik Rivaille-_san_."

Dan kemudian hening...

"Ren aku pulang duluan ya..."

.

.

**Sex**

Eren sering menemukan berbagai macam fanfic mengenai dirinya dengan Rivaille. Dia tidak marah, ia malah senang sekali. Eren merasa sepertinya dunia merestui hubungan mereka berdua. Namun terkadang Eren merasa cemburu dengan fanfic-fanfic tersebut. Salahkan isi cerita fanfic yang kelewat fulgar padahal Eren sendiri belum pernah mengalaminya. Liat punya Rivaille saja belum pernah apalagi sampai adegan ranjang. Eren pun galau...

Apakah Rivaille tidak tertarik padanya? Apakah ia kurang seksi? Ataukah Rivaille berpikir Eren tidak bisa memuaskannya makanya ia tak pernah menyentuhnya.

Padahal Eren sudah sering melakukan persiapan, bahkan hampir tiap malam. Lotion, kondom, bahkan _sex toys_, sudah Eren sediakan dan tersembunyi rapi dikolong tempat tidur. Apakah semua itu sia-sia?

Eren merasa semakin galau, ia pun pergi mengunjungi Armin untuk meminta pencerahan. Lagipula Armin kelihatannya lebih berpengalaman di bandingkan Eren sendiri.

"Armin apa yang harus kulakukan agar Rivaille-_san_ mau menyentuhku?"

Armin yang sedang minum teh secara refleks menyemburkan teh tersebut kewajah Eren. Sedangkan Eren yang kena sembur cuma diam sambil mengelap wajahnya. Maklum Armin sudah sering melakukan itu, jadi Eren sudah kebal.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku sudah tidak kuat, min. Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu Rivaille-_san_."

Eren mencurahkan semua isi hatinya membuat Armin merasa tersentuh dan ingin membantu menyelesaikan masalah Eren.

"Memang kau sudah pakai cara apa saja?"

"Semuanya, Min. Aku pernah menggodanya, memakai kemeja tanpa bawahan, memakai baju _maid_, _nekomimi_, bahkan memakai apron sambil telanjang pun pernah. Tapi Rivaille tidak pernah sekali pun menyerangku."

Armin _speechless_. Ia tidak menyangka sahabat yang ia kenal sangat polos ternyata lebih bejat darinya. Armin merasa kalah dari Eren. Ia tidak pernah menggoda Erwin sampai seperti itu. Ah Eren _desperate_ sekali...

"Kenapa kau tidak minta saja pada Rivaille-_san_ langsung? Mungkin dia mau."

Eren tampak berpikir. Benar juga ya apa yang dikatakan Armin, sepertinya memang selama ini ia belum pernah meminta langsung pada Rivaille. Kenapa gak kepikiran dari dulu ya? Cuma tuhan dan Eren yang tau...

"Baiklah akan ku coba malam ini. Terima kasih Min atas sarannya."

Eren pamit undur diri, ia sudah memasang sebuah rencana yang akan ia lakukan malam ini. Ya semoga saja kali ini bisa berhasil. Habisnya Eren sudah sangat kebelet(?) minta dijamah.

.

**Gombalan**

"Eren.."

"Ya?"

"Bapak kamu tukang sate ya?"

"Bukan, papa itu kan dokter, Rivaille-san. Kenapa jadi tukang sate?"

"Eren _please,_ jawab saja 'kok tau?'."

"Eh? Oke... Kok tau?"

"Habisnya setiap ngeliat kamu bawaannya pengen 'nusuk' terus."

Hening untuk beberapa saat hingga tiba-tiba terdengar sesegukan(?) dari arah Eren. Apakah dia menangis? Terharukah?

"Ri-Rivaille-san kejam...memang aku salah apa sampai mau ditusuk begitu?"

Ah sepertinya ada yang salah fokus(?)...

"Eren itu cu-..."

"Aku kira Rivaille-_san_ sudah tobat gak mau jadi preman lagi."

"Eren-.."

"Aku merasa di bohong-..."

"EREN CUKUP...pokoknya malam ini aku mau 4 ronde."

"Eh? EEEEH KENAPA?"

.

**TBC**

**.**

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca dan mereview cerita ini. Saya senang sekali #guling-guling

Sekian dari saya, apakah ada yang mau mereview lagi? #pasang mata genit(?) ala Levi

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin punya Isayama Hajime**_**.**_


End file.
